


In, Out, Around

by wordplay



Category: Glee
Genre: Docking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/pseuds/wordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In, Out, Around

**Author's Note:**

> This was called "Porn: docking ficlet" over on [tumblr](http://wordplaying.tumblr.com/post/21050383700/porn-docking-ficlet). It's the same little ficlet, only now it has a proper title.

“Oh my god,” Blaine gasps, peering down between them.

“Holy shit,” Kurt says. “Look at that.” He strokes himself slow and steady, holding Blaine’s foreskin in a tight ring just under the head of his own cock. 

“God, Kurt, I –“ it’s just one short thrust, aborted just at the end, and he squeezes his eyes shut while his hips shake for more.

Kurt glances up at him. “Can you feel it?”

“God, yes. It’s like – you’re in there. With me.”

“I am,” Kurt says, looking back down, awe in his voice.

“It’s a little – god, it’s rough, but slick and wet – like, oh, it’s the strangest thing.”

“Good strange?” Kurt says, stilling his hands where they are most connected. 

“Yeah,” he gasps, looking back down. “Oh my god, _look_ at them.”

They’re both staring straight down to where Blaine’s foreskin wraps tight around the head of Kurt’s dick. It’s a strange sight, one long join of flesh, Kurt so pale and disappearing into Blaine’s darker skin. Every way that Blaine has known their dicks together, and this is so foreign. He misses the shiny head of Kurt’s cock, but every time either one of them moves he can feel it pressing against his own, leaking just a little so that together they are one slick slide of flesh beneath the gentle pressure of Kurt’s hand, and his foreskin is stretched and tight and not… not painful, but every nerve ending is awake and aware and it’s like being fucked, only not at _all._ There is nothing else like this, and he kind of loves that about it.

“Here, let me,” he says, and he presses against Kurt’s fingers. Kurt’s hands come away to hold Blaine by his hips, and Blaine says, “yeah, just like that.”

And that’s so much better, because now Blaine can move. He pushes forward so that the heads of their cocks are pressed together, slippery and raw, and uses one hand to slide his foreskin over both of them. He can stretch just enough so that he can feel his own head sliding beneath the skin, the ridge pressed tight, and then there’s Kurt’s, rougher but so good, and he leans his forehead against Kurt’s and moans into it.

“Oh my god, Blaine, it’s like that all the _time_?” Kurt whines, breathless, and Blaine just grins. 

“Yeah. Only I can… I don’t know how to explain, but it’s… it’s both?”

Kurt’s fingers are digging into his hips now, tiny points of pressure, and oh god he doesn’t know if he can come like this, but it’s the hottest thing he’s ever felt. He slides his tongue into Kurt’s open mouth and it’s not even kissing, just the slide of more firm wet flesh together and when Kurt moans into his mouth he answers back, all breath and vibration.

“Oh my god, it’s… I’m inside there, it’s so….” Kurt’s words are jumbled up against Blaine’s mouth, and every part of them is wrapped up here, just here, together.

Blaine tightens his hand, and lets it slide faster, a little desperate. He’s not sure he can come like this, but he’s pretty sure that Kurt can. And he wants to see – he doesn’t know what will happen when Kurt comes, whether it’ll all fall apart (learning, he still doesn’t know, it’s still their bodies but it’s so _new_ ) or whether he’ll feel him spill hot and wet against the head of his dick, whether he’ll feel the pulse and press, whether it will make a ridiculous mess or find room, whether he’ll feel Kurt’s come sliding slick under his foreskin, making the way easier for both of them.

He has no idea, but he pushes faster, because oh god, he wants to find out. 


End file.
